This application relates to the art of brackets and, more particularly, to brackets for mounting shelves on vertical columns. The invention is particularly applicable for mounting downwardly inclined shelves in a gravity flow rack of an order picking system and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for mounting other shelves or the like.
Gravity flow racks used in order picking systems have generally rectangular shelves which are downwardly inclined from back-to-front. Merchandise positioned on the shelves adjacent the back thereof moves under the influence of gravity toward the shelf front. The shelves are supported on framework of various types supplied by many different manufacturers. The framing which can be used for supporting the shelves is often manufactured for other purposes and it is sometimes difficult to properly support downwardly inclined shelves thereon. It would be desirable to have a convenient arrangement for mounting downwardly inclined shelves on framing members.